A New Life
by Mrs.HHr
Summary: harry goes back to change a childhood, but not his! Read and find out who will be on the receivig end of Harry's Saving People Thing. NO Pairing!
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

Storming angrily from the headmaster's office, Harry Potter fumed as he walked away from yet another argument with Dumbledore about the summer holidays.

Dumbledore had wanted him to stay at the Dursleys again even after Harry had explained how horrible it was there. Dumbledore just kept up that damned eye twinkling thing and said it was for the greater good. Harry had tried to explain his reasoning but Dumbledore would not listen, not that Harry had expected him to.

Harry had long ago figured how exactly how little control he really had over his own life. Dumbledore basically controlled everything, where he lived, who he talked to, hell even how much of **his **money he was allowed to spend.

But this was the last straw; the Dursleys had been getting progressively worse over the years and Harry truly began to fear for his life should he be forced back to Privet Drive.

As he entered the semi-full common room all noise stopped as the other Gryffindors stared at him; however, no on approached him once they saw the rage clear on his face. Going up to the sixth-year dorm, Harry began to pack the rest of his things, the train would be leaving right after breakfast tomorrow morning and he needed a plan before then.

Despite what everyone else thought, Harry was not just another dumb Gryffindor. When he became friends with Ron and Hermione though he began to hide his true intelligence, Hermione would probably be jealous if he took the top-student spot from her which he fully capable of and Ron would most likely go off on some rant about how the great Harry Potter got good grades because he was the boy-who-lived.

Now, as a sixth year those kinds of attitudes really grated on Harry's nerves these days but because he never bothered to befriend anyone else in his earlier years, he had no other true friends now. He wasn't involved in a relationship because he had discovered that he wasn't attracted to either boys or girls, he had only dated Cho in fifth year so she would stop stalking him.

Harry lay on his back on his bed and thought of what he had planned so far. First he needed to write a letter; rolling over and taking a roll of parchment and a quill Harry wrote a letter to Griphook.

_Dear Griphook,_

_I'm writing to you as I do not know another goblin by name and calling him/her goblin would be terribly rude. I would like to know if my parents left me more money than the vault I know about, vault 713 and if I own and can access any properties. If you could send a reply as soon as possible I would greatly appreciate it and maybe a portkey as I would not be 'allowed' to leave once I arrive at my relative's home tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

He heard a tapping noise and saw his owl, Hedwig at the window. Quickly letting her in, she stuck her leg out for him to give her the letter. After tying the letter to her leg, Harry stroked her chest before she speedily sailed through the window. Just as she disappeared beyond the horizon, the other sixth-year boys all came in and got into their respective beds.

He and Ron had had yet another falling out over Ron's jealousy and because they were dating, Hermione sided with Ron. Getting sick of always being on the defensive around them, Harry didn't bother to make up and the Golden Trio officially split.

Pulling his curtains around his bed and putting up a few simple protective wards (Ron had tried to hex him in his sleep the first night after their fight) Harry sank into a deep sleep, content in his plan.

The next morning was full of the usual hustle and bustle of last minute packing and students quickly downing their breakfast getting ready for the six hour ride back to Kings Cross station.

On the train Harry went to the very last compartment and put up a simple yet powerful notice-me-not charm, he didn't want to be bothered by his former friends or Malfoy and his goons. When they were only about half-an-hour from the station, Hedwig flew through the open window of his compartment and dropped the letter in her beak onto his lap. He saw that it had the Gringotts crest on it and thanked Hedwig by giving her some owl treats before ripping open the envelope.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Thank you for taking into account that goblins have names too and wish to be called them. On to business, we were surprised that you were not aware of your holdings as we were informed by Dumbledore himself that he would explain everything to you when you turned eleven, it seems that was not the case. We did an audit of your accounts and have discovered multiple occurrences of hundreds of galleons being taken from your vaults; we put a stop to it until further notice._

_To answer your questions you do indeed have more than the one vault, the Potter family vault which contain billions and billions of galleons. Your ancestors never believed in living complacently, they believed that everyone should work no matter how rich they were, and earned a lot of money._

_You also own around eight properties around the world. It would be best to discuss this here behind Gringotts wards so this letter will double as a portkey directly to my office. When you arrive at the platform simply say "__Ad vivendum,__ridere__, __amare__" which is the Potter family motto, it means "To Live, To Laugh, To Love". I will expect you soon._

_From,_

_Griphook, Gringotts Teller_

Harry was shocked but pleased at the amount of money he had, not to be arrogant but he because he would need it to help along his plans to train himself, something Dumbledore didn't seem keen to do. He also smiled at the extra information about his family; he too believed everyone should work and not sit around and spend money all day, and he definitely approved of the motto. He would live and laugh, and find something to love, he would have a life. Harry was also angry with Dumbledore, who conveniently forgot to explain about the Potter vaults and that was who he suspected was stealing from them.

When the train stopped he told Hedwig to meet him at Gringotts and shrunk his trunk before putting on his invisibility cloak and slipping unnoticed from the train. On the platform he could see various order members looking for him but ignored them and headed for the men's room.

Once inside, he grabbed the letter and said the password, as he felt the spinning accompanied with portkey travel slow, he braced himself for the landing and was happy to notice that he managed to stay on his feet. He would always hate portkeys but at least he wouldn't fall flat on his face every time he used one.

Harry walked up to a teller and showed him the letter.

"I would like to see Griphook please Mr.…. Silverfang." Harry said politely, reading the goblin's nametag.

The goblin pointed him towards a door down the hallway that had the name Griphook on it, so he knocked on it and waited. A few seconds later he heard a gruff "Come in." Walking into the office, Harry instantly felt comfortable in here, it was expensive looking without looking tacky or over the top, and in fact it looked and felt quite comfortable.

Taking the seat in front of Griphook, they got right down to business. Griphook handed him a folder with what he assumed was the Potter crest on it; opening it he discovered it contained a list of his monetary and property assets. After the letter he wasn't so shocked so he just nodded and asked about the thefts,

"In fact, we have discovered who has been removing money from your vaults. There have been transfers to vaults under the names 'Dumbledore, The Order, Ron Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Dursley every month since the day you started Hogwarts.' Have you authorized these transactions?" Harry shook his head, too angry to speak. His so called friends, people he trusted had been stealing from him this whole time!

Griphook assured him they would be stopped and all moneys and possessions returned. Harry asked to see his vault and would have enjoyed the ride down if he hadn't been thinking of the multiple betrayals; Ron he could see stealing from him but Hermione and Ginny?

When they arrived at his vault, Harry had replaced his previous emotions with a steely resolve, this would not break him, and it would only make him stronger. Upon seeing the endless sea or gold, Harry's face split into a maniacal grin that made him look quite demented, it left Griphook slightly frightened and wondering at the mental state of his client.

Harry grabbed a bottomless trunk and began pouring bucket loads of galleons for about half-an-hour until Griphook stopped him, telling him he could survive richly for about ten lifetimes with the amount he had in the trunk now.

Harry thanked Griphook for his help on the way up to the surface and said goodbye before leaving Gringotts. Making his way to Madam Malkin's, Harry requested an extra large full wardrobe in her best quality. This included around 30 to 40 pair of pants, slacks, shirts, robes, socks, underwear, everything you could ever wear in the best material, strong and nice to the touch.

Paying for it, Harry left and wondered into what looked like an antique shop. Telling the guy behind the counter that he was just browsing, Harry wandered around the store picking up objects here and there. It was in the back that he felt a pull towards an object on the back shelf. It looked like a perfectly spherical diamond about the size of his fist, and it glowed slightly. As soon as Harry picked it up he felt a pull behind his naval and disappeared in a flash of blinding white light, stunning the clerk behind the counter.

Appearing in what looked like Diagon Alley; Harry was dumped unceremoniously onto something. When he heard a groan he realized that something was a little boy in rags.

"I am so sorry little boy, here let me help you." But as soon as he reached a hand out, the boy curled into a ball and began crying and whispering something that made Harry's blood boil. The boy was saying "Please don't hurt me. I'll be good I promise. Please don't crucio me again," over and over again. Someone had obviously beaten and cursed this little boy; now looking at him Harry could see himself in the boy. That used to be him when he lived at the Dursleys, before he grew up and fought back. This boy looked about five but judging by the ribs poking out, he could be older but malnourished.

"I swear I won't hurt you, I promise, just let me help you okay?" Harry murmured softly, eventually the boy calmed down enough for Harry to pick him up and carry him to the Leaky Cauldron. Once inside, the man behind the bar looked like a younger version of Tom, Harry didn't know Tom had a son? He asked for a room and gently carried the unknown boy up the stairs and settled him onto the huge bed.

The boy still looked frightened and ready to bolt, and he was obviously still in pain from whoever had harmed him. He jumped when Harry said, "Here let me heal you and then I'll get you something to eat okay?" The boy looked startled but nodded and relaxed just a tiny bit, apparently realizing that Harry wouldn't hurt him but was unwilling to let his guard down.

"What's your name kid?" Harry asked as he healed the boy's numerous welts, cuts, and bruises, though he couldn't do anything about the old scars except make them fade until they were barely noticeable. The boy muttered something that Harry didn't catch so asked him to speak louder.

"S-severus Tobias S-snape s-sir." He stuttered fearfully, as is afraid Harry would hit him for talking. Harry was so shocked he stopped healing 'Severus', the boy saw his face and immediately started panicking, repeating 'sorry' again and again until Harry stopped him.

"It's not your fault Severus; I was just shocked is all. And call me Harry." Harry said with a soft smile that didn't reach his eyes. What the hell was going on, how could this boy be Snape?

"Where are your parents?" Severus flinched but calmed slightly when Harry healed the rather large bruise on his face.

"They dropped me off in the alley and said they going to disown me. I don't have parents anymore." Severus said sadly.

"And what's the date Severus?" Harry asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Um May 29,1961 sir." Severus said quietly. Meanwhile, Harry was freaking out; here was a kid Snape and it was 1961! That meant he had gone back in time, it must've been that diamond thing he had picked up back in his time. If it was 1961 that meant that Snape was currently six, as he was forty back in Harry's time.

Well now Harry knew why Snape was so angry and bitter in the future, he was treated horribly as a kid. Even though Snape hated him no kid deserved this, so Harry resolved to change it. He would allow Severus to have the childhood he never did, he would be the father he never had, and maybe stop him from becoming a Death Eater in the future. First he needed to tend to Severus then start planning; he had a lot to do.

He finished healing Severus, he had learned way more than anyone knew in his fourth year for the tournament, including healing spells. Then Harry ordered a large dinner for himself and Severus, who kept thanking him.

"You don't have to do this." Severus said quietly as he ate his dinner.

"I'm not doing this because I think I have to but because I want to. I want to help you Severus, if you let me." Harry replied, he smiled when Severus gave him a shy grin. It seems he wasn't too emotionally damaged seeing as he could still trust others. When they were done, Harry suggested a bath, and laughed when Severus shot off into the bathroom. Apparently, he wasn't allowed to bathe often at home which explained the greasy hair.

As he was washing Severus, he gently massaged shampoo into his hair until it was squeaky clean, silky, and soft. He wrapped a warm fluffy towel around Severus and carried him into the main room, setting him back on the bed. He shrunk one of his new t-shirts to fit like a nightgown for Severus and dried him off. He helped Severus brush his teeth and towel-dry his hair then put him in bed.

Severus gave him a small smile when Harry tucked him in and kissed his forehead, no one had ever done any of this for him before and it felt great. He had a full meal and he was clean! Maybe this is what it felt like to have someone care for him, it gave him a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach and he loved the feeling.

"Goodnight Severus." Harry said softly as he watched Severus's eyes droop. This clean and child Severus was so adorable, maybe a better childhood will make him more approachable in the future.

"G'night Harry." Severus whispered as he sank into the first restful sleep he had had in a very long time.

Back In The Future

The older Severus Snape woke up in the middle the night feeling… content. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since he and Lily use to play when they were kids. He felt something in him change and searched through his memories to see why. Wandering through his mind, he came across a door that wasn't there before. It didn't feel dangerous so he opened it. It was full of memories of things he never remembered happening.

A man had fallen on him and helped him after a particularly bad beating from his father. He had healed him and bathed him and **tucked him in. **No one had ever done that for him. Looking closely at the man, he instantly recognized the emerald green eyes and black hair, it was Harry Potter! He must've somehow gotten back in time and came across him. But why would Potter help him after everything he had done?

He had always wished for a kind father figure as a kid and even if it was Potter, if he wanted to give him one, Severus would be grateful. He hoped Harry would be able to turn him into a better person, maybe stop him from becoming a Death Eater.

Severus grabbed a shot glass and knocked back a shot of fire whiskey then lie down. If anyone could help him, Pot-no Harry could.

"Good luck Harry and Thank You" Severus whispered into the night.

Back In The Past

After Severus was asleep, Harry left a note on Severus's pillow in case he woke up, and grabbed a cloak. Taking one last look at room, Harry set off for Gringotts. He would need a new identity, after all he couldn't go around as Harry Potter, and Harry also wanted to adopt Severus if he wanted to, even though he had known this Severus for a few hours, he already felt attached to him, like Severus was already his son.

Stepping into the mostly empty Gringotts, Harry stepped up to the high desk and waited for the goblin to acknowledge him. When the goblin looked up, Harry asked to speak with someone about a new identity. He was once again pointed to an office in the opposite direction from what will be Griphook's office.

He stepped in when asked and took the seat in front of the unfamiliar goblin, whose name was Riphorn.

"I need a completely new identity, all magic and muggle papers, a vault, and possible adoption papers please." Harry said, goblins hated beating around the bush so he just jumped right in.

"Right away sir, just a moment." Riphorn snapped his fingers and a stack of paper appeared on the desk. Harry took the first packet and looked at it; it was a form for a new identity.

For name he filled in 'Hadrian Evanston', it was close to his old name and easy to remember. For age he put '18', he could pass for 18 and this way the magic would officially make him an adult since he technically didn't exist yet. He put pureblood for blood status and even though he didn't care, it would make his and Severus's life a lot easier as purebloods. He left residence blank for now and filed out basic information. Next, he filled out the forms for a passport, driver's license, and an ID in both worlds.

When it came to the adoption papers, Harry said he would come back with the child first.

"How would I acquire a wizarding manor, preferably the largest you could find?" Harry asked as the pair made their way down to his new vault. Riphorn looked thoughtful then said, "You just tell me your requirements and standards and budget and I'll find some candidates. You look at the wizarding pictures of them, pick one, pay for it, and move in."

Harry looked delighted, it was that easy! "Well, I would prefer the largest you could find, plenty of land for children to play, a potions lab, library, the works. Also I'll need your best warders for the job and money doesn't matter." Harry listed. Riphorn looked positively gleeful at that last comment and began mentally compiling a list of the best properties he knew of.

Riphorn's eyes bulged when he saw the huge fortune that Harry deposited into his new vault. When he regained control, Riphorn told Harry that because he was beginning a pureblood line he needed to create a crest and family motto of his own.

Harry thought about then decided the motto would be "Vestibulum ante ipsum vivere" which was Latin for "We live for family first". Harry felt it fit since he was starting his own family and would put it first above anything else. The crest would be dark blue and silver, it would have a silver phoenix and basilisk in front a dark blue Celtic symbol for family. It looked beautiful and Harry wondered what would become of it in his time.

Returning to Riphorn's office, Harry was handed a Gringotts card and a list of properties. They had wizarding pictures and he immediately fell head over heels in love with a huge manor made of white marble and granite. It looked like something from a fairytale; the price was ridiculously low compared to Harry's fortune so paying was no problem.

He signed the contract, and the money was taken directly from his vault, not even making a scratch. Harry thanked Riphorn and was feeling good as he made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as he stepped into the room, he was almost bowled over by a dark-haired missile that slammed into him and began crying into his shirt. Harry realized it was Severus and picking him up, began to rock back and forth while rubbing his back.

"Sorry Harry." Severus said when he calmed down, he tried to wiggle down but Harry held him tighter and sat him on his lap as he sat on the bed.

"What's wrong Severus, I left a note on your pillow telling you I was at the bank?" Harry almost slapped himself when Severus's eyes began to tear up again.

"I thought you were leaving me just like my parents." Severus sniffled but didn't cry. Harry just hugged him tighter and remembered his earlier decisions.

"Severus did you enjoy staying here with me, were you happy?" Harry asked, he wouldn't force Severus into an adoption if he didn't want it.

"Of course, I got good food and a bath and you tucked me in and held me and hugged me and you healed me." Severus immediately replied happily. Harry was still nervous but a bit reassured.

"Well how would like to stay with me? While I was at the bank I bought a huge manor and you could have your own room, and, and I could adopt you." Harry said with a hopeful kind of smile, he needed a family as much as Severus did.

"Would that mean you were my daddy and I would be your son? Severus asked hopefully. Harry nodded and was thrown onto his back when Severus tackled him in a hug; the kid was small but strong.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Harry said amusedly. Severus nodded frantically.

"Do you want a new name? You could stay Severus Tobias Snape, or you could take my last name as an Evanston." Harry asked.

"I would like to be an Evanston." Severus said. When Harry nodded Severus beamed so hard it looked painful.

"Alright well it is late so we'll both go to the bank in the morning to get the adoption done, then we'll go shopping for all new clothes for you, then we get to decorate our new home!" Harry and Severus seemed to be equally excited and they both climbed into bed.

Severus immediately curled up against Harry, who wrapped an arm around him and both damaged but healing boys fell asleep, ready to start their new life.

Back In The Future

Snape went through the new memories every few minutes, letting the warm feelings wash over him, letting himself feel the love Harry projected towards his younger self. He couldn't believe Harry was doing this for him.

Snape could feel the ice around his heart begin to melt and it felt good. He could also feel the childish excitement at waiting for the next memories of his next day with Harry, they were starting a new family, a new life, and it felt amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Setting Up and Starting New

The next morning, Harry and Severus woke up feeling content and almost whole. Soon they would be father and son, to them nothing felt better than that.

Getting up, Harry picked up Severus and carried him into the bathroom where he bathed Severus and himself, making sure to wash Severus's hair and brush his teeth.

After shrinking an outfit for Severus, they went down to the pub area and ordered a large breakfast. When both were full they set off for Gringotts. Apparently, news of his wealth traveled quickly through the goblins as he was quickly ushered to Riphorn's office. He held Severus's hand the whole time and set him on his lap when they were seated in the office.

"Hello. Mr. Evanston, this must be the child you wanted to adopt?" Riphorn asked, Harry nodded and Severus just snuggled into Harry's chest, he looked adorable.

"Do you want a normal adoption or a blood adoption?" Seeing Harry's confusion he elaborated.

"A normal adoption would be on paper, it would just change his name, and however a blood adoption is a potion that uses your blood. When he drinks it, it would make him your biological son in name, magic, and blood. No one, not even his former parents would have any rights to him but you. The potion would change his very DNA and he would take most if not all of your traits, you know eye color and the like." Harry looked at Severus and saw he wanted to do the second one.

"Will it hurt him?" Harry asked, as much as he already loved Severus, he couldn't put him in pain.

"Just a mild discomfort, but he would feel no pain." Riphorn assured him.

Harry agreed and they were led to the Ritual Room. Another goblin appeared and Harry was told to lie Severus down on the table. Then they bought out a potion which he had to add five drops of blood to. Severus's nose wrinkled when he smelled it but downed it anyway.

Instantly, Severus was enveloped in a warm glow but Harry could still see the changes taking place. His face became softer, not so sharp, his hair grew slightly messier but not by much, he grew a little taller about where he would be without the abuse, and when he opened his eyes, they were they exact shade of emerald as Harry's.

Due to an early magical inheritance, Harry's features had changed in the middle of his sixth year. Instead of a carbon copy of James Potter, he looked like a mix between James, Sirius and Lily and he no longer needed glasses; Severus now looked like a mini version of him.

When Severus sat up, he looked around and his eyes landed on Harry. He jumped up and Harry gathered him into a hug.

"Do I look different Daddy?" His eyes widened when he realized what he had said but he beamed when he saw how happy Harry was.

"See for yourself son." Harry felt warm saying son and even warmer hearing Severus call him daddy, they were a real family now.

Harry conjured a mirror and had Severus stand in front of it with him standing behind Severus. They truly looked like father and son, it was amazing. Severus looked so happy as he stared up at Harry, his dad.

Harry insisted on paying Riphorn even thought the ritual was free, and now was time to decide Severus's name.

"Now we get to choose your name Sev, what'll it be?" Harry asked, Severus smiled at the nickname.

"I want to keep the name Severus, but can we change my middle name, and I'm gonna be an Evanston." Severus said proudly, it was amazing what a day or two of affection could do to an abused little boy, Severus still had a few issues but he was healing faster than expected.

"How about my name, Hadrian, yours could be Severus Hadrian Evanston?" Harry suggested, remembering how his middle name was his father's name.

"That sounds great, dad!" It was so amazing how easily Severus slipped into using the word dad, he must've been wishing for something like this to happen and now he could finally use the word.

"Then it's done, you are officially Severus Hadrian Evanston."

In The Future

The changes that were happening to little Sev were happening to big Severus. His hair was clean and not greasy, his face smoothed into an older Harry Potter, his eyes turned green, he shot up a few inches, he got a healthy look to him, not the sallow look of before. Everyone that knew him now knew him as Severus Evanston, not Severus Snape.

Severus had always hated how he looked and now he could go out in public with his head held high, he was in one word, hot.

The longer he was with Harry in the past the happier and better off he was now, this was everything he had hoped for and more. Someone had actually blood adopted him, he had a dad now!

In The Past

Harry and Sev were being handed the portkey to their new home, Riphorn had told them that they could move in now if they wanted. But first Harry was taking Sev into the alley to go shopping, Sev was so happy to not have to wear rags anymore that he was practically vibrating with excitement in Harry's lap. They made their way to Madam Malkin's and the very owner who the shop was named after saw an early retirement when she heard the need for an extra large full wardrobe for the child.

One of the salesgirls was making Harry uncomfortable as she was eyeing him with lust; he wasn't attracted to girls or boys so this made him feel weird. He was relieved to be able to turn his attention to Sev, who was trying on all kinds of clothes, he looked so happy to have new clothes he was skipping around.

Harry had Sev pick an outfit to wear for the day as the shrinking charm wouldn't last all day. Next, they headed into Side alley which was completely neutral, Diagon was practically light, Knockturn was dark, and Side Alley was neutral. They were there to buy a few house-elves, Harry would prefer they were free but they would be more powerful bonded.

"How may I help you sirs?" The kind looking clerk asked as soon as they were in the shop.

"We are moving into our new manor and we need a few house-elves to work for us. I need three younger ones with an older one to be Head Elf." Harry said with a natural authority, the shop keeper quickly went to the back room and returned with four house-elves walking behind him. They looked as if they were taken care of and happy enough, but that may have been the happiness about getting a master.

They went through the bonding ritual and Harry sent them to clean the manor before they decorated it. Now they headed to the furniture store.

"What kind of room do you want Sev?"Harry asked his son as they walked into the huge store, it had every type of design for any kind of furniture.

"You mean I get to pick myself?" Sev said with those big green eyes, he might not know it but Sev look extremely adorable at this moment.

"Of course, you can have any design you want, just pick one." Harry said, he was rewarded with a smile. Sev dragged him all over the store and eventually picked out a design that made the room look like a forest, it looked realistic and pretty cool. Harry settled on a design to match the crest, his furniture was ebony wood, his beddings were going to be dark blue and silver, the crest on a carpet in the room and on the front door of the manor.

Picking out furniture, dishes, and other accessories for the house was fun and allowed Sev and Harry to bond as they discovered what the other liked ad preferred. Sev preferred the outdoors, which pleased Harry as he didn't want Sev to spend all his time making potions. Harry preferred cool colors and a simple thing, he was sick of blaring red and gold that came with being a Gryffindor.

Finally done, Harry grabbed Sev in a hug and apparated them back to the Leaky Cauldron. They grabbed their belongings and checked out; Harry took Sev into the Muggle World to get burgers which he was never allowed to have as a kid, he wanted Sev to experience the best of both worlds.

Finally they were done and both boys were excited to see their new home, when they took the portkey to the manor they were blown away. Sure they had seen the picture but the real thing put that to shame. It was huge, at least six floors, and it had acres and acres of land surrounding it, including a large forest around the property.

The inside was even better, it was magnificent and grand but it already felt homey. That day they spent hours going through the rooms decorating and arranging furniture, they had painted a few rooms the muggle way and ended up having a paint war. That room was now dedicated to housing anything that invoked good memories: pictures, trophies, even just trinkets, anything that represented something important to them.

After settling in, Sev's room was directly next to Harry's, they began to know each other more and more every day. The days flew by with much playing and even learning; Harry felt Sev should be studious but have plenty of fun so he had gotten him a training wand. It would only shoot a certain level of spells so Harry taught him things like prank spells or spells to change the color of something; this of course led to multiple prank wars with a different winner each time. The memory room was already filling up with hilarious pictures of them with the effects of pranks: animal part, extra human parts, various colors, etc.

Severus had stopped having nightmares or even thinking about his old life with the Snapes, it was as if it had always been just him and Harry. It was a week from Christmas when that all changed. (_Mini cliffy_)

In The Future

As months went by with Harry and Sev, only a few days had gone by for Severus. He changed more and more each day his younger counterpart spent with Harry. He smiled and laughed these days and even pulled a prank or two. He had been sent to the Hospital Wing once because the other teachers thought someone had cursed him but he was fine, he was happy. His happy memories were replacing all his memories of his time with the Snapes, he already considered himself an Evanston instead of a Snape.

By this time, after many a pecking from his phoenix familiar, Dumbledore had realized his mistakes and repented. Once Severus saw this he told Dumbledore about the changes, he had expected Dumbledore to try to stop it but instead he was congratulated on his happiness, Severus even took a lemon drop which delighted Dumbledore to no end. Whatever Fawkes had done, he had changed Dumbledore for the better, but would Harry ever know?

Everyone would get a shock with the next batch of memories, it would change everything.

In The Past

It was one of their weekly trips to the park that changed everything.

It was a week from Christmas and they decided just a walk would do, but upon walking through the park stumbled along two horrifying scenes. First, they saw a black haired boy with stormy grey eyes being yelled at by a woman who looked quite like a banshee; this was not unusual, what was unusual was when she put up a notice-me-not and started to crucio this boy. Harry could see through the charm, and because of the blood adoption, so could Severus.

Memories of his previous flashed before his eyes and before Harry could stop him, Sev shot forward and tackled the lady. After eating right and getting the right exercise for months Sev was quite strong and was currently holding the lady down. Just as Harry was moving towards them he saw the woman move her hand so her wand was pointed at Sev. He could feel his rage boiling, how dare that woman think she could touch HIS son! Quick as a flash Harry stunned her and ran over to pick Sev up, then turned to the boy shivering in the snow. Setting Sev on his feet and conjured a huge cloak then gathered the boy up in his arms, It was like Sev all over again, the curse, the obvious abuse, the malnourished state, even the threadbare clothes, it was December for Merlin's sake!

Harry always kept emergency potions with him since Sev got hurt on a previous vacation to France. That first summer together had been full of little trips and vacations which was why they both had a nice tan, even now. So Harry pulled an Anti-Cruciatous potion from his bag and carefully fed it to the boy who seemed so familiar. Once he swallowed it, the shaking ceased; Harry carried the boy to a nearby bench while Sev followed looking concerned. Harry was glad Sev wasn't jealous of the attention he was giving the boy.

Before the boy had a bluish hue to his skin but after wrapping him in the cloak some of his natural color returned as he warmed up. "What's your name?" Harry asked softly, he would have to use the same approach as with Sev, this kid was obviously abused so he would have to be gentle.

"Sirius Black, sir."

(Who expected that?)

Harry almost dropped Sirius into the snow but got over his shock and pulled Sirius closer. Sirius had told him that his childhood was pretty bad but not as bad as being crucioed by your own mother in a public park!

"Does all your family treat you that way." Harry asked softly, no matter what his answer; Harry would not leave Sirius with the Blacks, not to be treated like that. He saw Sirius about to deny but stopped him.

"You don't have to deny it Sirius, I was treated the same way and so was Sev here before I took him in, now he's my son." Harry could see the envy and longing in Sirius's eyes but let it go for now.

"They all punish me the same way, sometimes the curse and a beating." Sirius said this matter-of-factly, as if it was normal, an everyday occurrence, which it probably was in his home.

"You do know that that's wrong and even illegal right Sirius?" Harry asked, he wanted to give Sirius some kind of Hope.

"So? What can I do about it? I come from one of the darkest families in the wizarding world and it's not like anyone wants me anyway, so where would I go?" Sirius said angrily, it looks like he was developing his temper early, though he had a reason.

"I'd take you in Sirius, I would adopt you if I could, and you remember that okay?" Sirius looks disbelieving but also hopeful. I quickly turned to see if Sev would be upset but saw him nodding.

"Sev, would you like a brother? I would love and care for you both equally, I would never favor one over the other. Would you like that we could our little family bigger?" Before Sev could answer they heard a child's scream coming from the nearby forest area where there was a trail.

Harry quickly set Sirius down and ran full speed towards the screaming, he came upon a man kicking a sandy-haired boy in the stomach. He saw a wand in the man's pocket so they were magical people. He stunned the man and tried to pick up the boy, but as soon as he touched him the boy started flailing. Harry just held him tighter just like with Sev until the boy calmed down.

"Shh its okay, I swear I won't harm you, just tell me where it hurts" The boy groaned and pointed to his stomach and his back. Harry held the boy and briskly walked back to where Sev and Sirius were talking. Upon seeing the injured boy, both moved out of the way and helped Harry settle the boy on another conjured cloak.

"We can't heal him out here, he'll be freezing, let's go back to the manor where it warm okay?" The boys nodded, Sirius and the other boy did so hesitantly as if waiting for a strike.

Harry held out the portkey and they were whisked away, only to arrive in the entrance hall of the manor. Harry carried the boy to the nearby living room and lit a fire in the fireplace then started healing the boy's bruises. They had freaked out at first but weren't as timid as Sev had been when they first met; Harry assumed they weren't being abused as long or often.

Harry had suspicions as to who this new boy was but didn't say anything. What were the chances that they would all be in the same park at the same time on the same day, only for Harry to discover that they were all abused at home and apparently in public? He knew that he would take all three in no matter what, if he had to incapacitate their parents to do it well, then that would just have to happen.

"What's your name?" Harry asked, he thought he knew the answer but needed confirmation.

"Remus Lupin sir." He said. Because he had already suspected it Harry wasn't as shocked as with Sev and Sirius.

He basically had the same conversation with Remus as he did with Sirius, if they wanted he would adopt them to. It was a long day so after bathing all three of them, separately of course, he put Remus and Sirius in the rooms beside Sev's and his. He tucked all three in and kissed all of their foreheads. Sev was used to this treatment but still felt warm every night so smiled and said, "G'night daddy." However, Remus and Sirius were unused to the affection but accepted it eagerly anyway; it made them feel safe, even cared for.

"We'll handle it in the morning." Harry told them, and then went to bed himself, he was drained.

The next morning, Harry woke up all the boys and carried them all down the stairs to the kitchen, Sev on his back, Remus and Sirius in either arm. They were still six and very light so it was no problem. Harry gave them all huge breakfast, making sure that Remus's sausage was slightly less done then the others which Remus didn't notice but apparently it was good to him. After they were done, they settled down in the living room again.

"Now I was abused like all three of you but I got away from that. I met Severus here who was treated the same way. I took care of him and blood adopted him, he's my son now and I love him dearly. We only have each other but I'm sure we would both love to have new members to the family." Sev was nodding fiercely, he had always wanted a brother and now he could get two! They would know what he had been through but they would understand him better than anyone else would besides Harry.

"I could just be a guardian or I could adopt you too, it doesn't have to be a blood adoption but if you wanted that's what we could do. If you didn't want to stay here I could see if you had any other family then the ones you are living with but that's completely up to you." Harry laid out there options so they could choose. After only a half a second they answered.

"I've seen how you treat Severus and I always wished I could have that so I would like to be blood adopted if that's okay, it would be awesome to have a brother that didn't hate me." Sirius said sadly, but brightened up a bit when Sev put a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to Remus who looked nervous.

"I already guessed that you were a werewolf and its okay Remus, I'll still accept you." Harry said when he saw Remus's panic. Sirius and Sev's responses made Remus give a little smile. They both looked at him with wide eyes and said, "COOL."

"I too would like to be blood adopted, if you'll have a monster." Remus said sadly.

"You are NOT a monster Remus, you have a disease but that's all it is. It's NOT your fault what happened to you or how your parents chose to deal with it. And you Sirius, you are NOT a dark wizard just because your family is dark understand?" Harry said sternly but kindly. They both smiled and nodded.

"Alright, we need to go to Gringotts to see if your former families have disowned you yet, if not we need to visit them." Harry transfigured the pajamas he gave them into robes and they took a portkey to Gringotts.

Harry was once again ushered to Riphorn's office, who was now his account manager.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Evanston?" the goblin asked.

Harry told him what had happened the previous day.

"I need to know if their families have disowned them." Riphorn nodded and reached into a file cabinet, he pulled out two folders, one with Sirius's name on it and the other with Remus's. On the very first page of each folder was a big red word that read 'DISOWNED'. The two boys sighed in relief; they did not want to see their families.

"Do you want to change your names?" Harry asked.

"I'd like to change my middle name." Sirius said, behind him Remus nodded that this was what he wanted to. They would automatically be Evanston's due to the adoption ritual.

"How about Jason for Sirius and Jacob for Remus?" they both thought about it and nodded. After both adoption rituals, the boys looked in the mirror to see the results. Both now had the black, slightly messy hair and green eyes, apparently those were dominant traits. While Sirius still had an aristocratic look, though not haughty or arrogant, Remus had softer features but still had an amberish tinge that made the green in his eyes look exotic. In all, the three young boys could pass for triplets. They left the bank as Hadrian James, Severus Hadrian, Sirius Jason, and Remus Jacob Evanston.

This time, both Harry and Sev got to laugh as Remus and Sirius tried on almost a hundred outfits each, both getting a full wardrobe. When they arrived back at the manor, they decorated the new boys' rooms and added new pictures to the memory room.

Last minute Christmas shopping was hectic, but Harry managed to by many wonderful gifts for each of his sons, including a child's broom for each of them. Harry had gotten a training wand for both Sirius and Remus and the next few weeks until Sev's birthday were full of prank wars that only stopped when someone gave up. They had to enlarge the memory room to make it bigger because the old one was so stuffed. There were hundreds and hundreds of pictures and trinkets and reminders of their happy memories together; looking at them you wouldn't ever know the tragic story behind each of the boys, even Harry.

Harry had adjusted to fatherhood wonderfully, and was ecstatic to gain two more sons, especially as they were Sirius and Remus, but he would've loved them even if they were total strangers.

Sev's birthday came up on January 11th, Sev was the first to turn seven, and Sirius's birthday was in August while Remus's was in November. (I made those up.)

Sev got woken up by his dad and brother's singing 'happy birthday to him', which made him feel super special. He was flown to the kitchen by Harry along with Sirius and Remus. They all climbed on Harry's broom and flew through the hallways and down the stairs, but not before Harry had put all sorts of protection spells on them. They had a huge Meal with Sev's favorites all there also. Harry presented Sev with many wonderful gifts, most geared toward toys and a child's potion kit which Sev loved very much. He also got a locket which contained a picture of him and Harry in one and all them in the other; it was his most prized possession. The day passed with much love, laughter, and just about anything Harry had thought of to make this the best birthday ever for Severus.

In The Future

Severus was shocked by these new memories. He had hated Sirius and Remus and now he could feel the love for his 'brothers' growing in him. At that moment, Remus had floo'd into his apartment and Sirius, who was supposed to dead, materialized in the room. It was silent as all of them stared in shock at each other, then all three crashed into a hug and wept like little kids again, right there on the floor.

"What's happening, why do all these new memories keep appearing? How the hell is Sirius alive?" Remus asked frantically until Severus calmed him, Sirius was still clutching them as if they would disappear if he let go.

"Apparently, Harry, yes Harry Potter, somehow ended up in the past. He found me after a horrible beating from my father. He healed me and even blood adopted me. He changed me into a better person, I can feel it. Recently, he found you two being abused in on a trip we took to the park, he also blood adopted you. We're all brothers now, can you feel the difference." Severus said, he was slightly worried that they would reject him but the memories were not of him as a Slytherin versus them as Gryffindors, but of brothers.

"I woke up with black hair and green eyes! I hated my old appearance because it reminded me of my father, but now Harry changed all that, he gave all of us a second chance." Remus said with awe laced into his words.

"I believe Sirius is alive because of the different choices we made. Because we became family as kids, everything changed our whole perspectives. I can't wait to get to our Hogwarts years." Severus explained, immediately his newly found brothers perked up and agreed.

"I just hope we'll be friends with James again." Sirius said, Remus agreed and Severus was willing to give it a shot.

As the night wore on, Severus explained all of his new memories of his dad. They were all in awe of the love Harry had for them, it was humbling.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life

The year that passed since inducting Sirius and Remus into the family flew by filled with much love, fun, and most definitely many pranks, it seemed like the boys were starting the Marauders early this time around.

This day was the year anniversary since they all became a family of four and Harry knew what would make this better, he had done his research and according to it the Potters took their son James to the Ministry most days so he would be there now. What better way to celebrate than with meeting his child father and allowing James and his boys to become friends?

Harry hummed to himself in happiness, he had never in a million years expected to be this happy, and he had kids- three sons! The past year had been the best of his life and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world no matter what.

Currently, Harry was sitting at the breakfast table watching his three sons eat their breakfast quickly but not messily, Harry made it a point to allow them to have fun whenever but also instilled rules and consequences should those rules not be followed.

The boys were talking about the Quidditch game he had taken them to two days ago, Irish against the original Holyhead Harpies who put the future team to shame. Harry felt that Quidditch in these days was much better than in the future, here it was all about the game, none of those flashy moves players liked to use in the futures even if it didn't win them the game.

The boys were betting on the Irish team, claiming that a team of girls could never beat the 'manly' Irish. Harry had given the nearby Harpy fans a sheepish grin and grinned at the boys knowingly, he had learned his lesson on what girls were capable of and put his money on the Harpies.

Sure enough the Harpies had trounced the Irish and the boys had been horrified that their team was defeated by 'those yucky girls' as the boys put it. Harry had been laughing so hard on the inside he felt he almost cracked a rib holding it in, he couldn't remember a time when he thought girls were yucky and thought of the stories the future Remus told him about Sirius's 'playboy days'. Harry had filed away these memories for later blackmail material, he actually had a room full of blackmail material in the form of the memory room, and he couldn't wait to bring the boys' future girlfriends to that room, oh the embarrassment that would ensue.

The boys were currently wolfing down their breakfast; they were eager to take their first trip to the Ministry of Magic and wanted to get there as soon as possible. Their dad had told them it wasn't that special but they of course didn't believe him, what wasn't special about those super cool Aurors?

Over the past year, the boys had all changed significantly. While Severus had already changed before gaining two brothers, his mental and emotional healing had skyrocketed after getting Remus and Sirius; sure they had the occasional fight, but never anything serious enough that they didn't make up within a few hours. Severus had no traces left of his life with the Snapes and he hadn't thought of them in over a year, not that he wanted to. He only had three nightmares since getting two brothers and they somehow always knew before Harry, by the time he stumbled into Sev's room to comfort him, all three boys were already snuggled up in his bed, comforting each other in each other's pain.

The same happened for both Sirius and Remus, especially for Remus after a full moon. Harry had finally managed to get Remus to accept his wolf side as a part of him and his transformations a had been a lot easier and a lot less painful since then. Remus's wolf form no longer resembled the hairless sad little creature it once had, but now it looked exactly like an adorable little cub, seeing as Remus was only seven, soon to be eight.

Severus already began to express his interest in Potions but Harry made sure to not allow him to spend all his time in the Potions lab and made sure all three boys played outside when the weather allowed it, he also seemed to enjoy healing, so maybe he'd become a healer this time around. Sirius showed an interest in Defense and Arithmacy, Harry had been a little paranoid and began to teach them really simple defense spells that would help them anywhere at any moment. Meanwhile, Remus was his usual bookworm self but expressed an interest in Ancient Runes and Magical Creatures, Harry encouraged and nurtured all of their interests and wondered what results he'd achieve for his efforts in the future.

But now the boys were finished breakfast and thanked Jessie, the cook house-elf, Harry had instilled manners and creature- rights in the boys at an early age. They thundered upstairs even though it had become a sort of tradition for them all to fly down to breakfast every morning, either that or fly on the charmed mattress Harry had created, it was like a flying carpet but a mattress and a lot faster; the boys got a thrill out of that and they begged Harry to let them ride it outside and he would say 'When you are older.' Harry watched them retreat with a fond smile, fatherhood suited him perfectly.

In The Future

While the kid versions of Sev, Sirius, and Remus were enjoying their second chance at a childhood, the older versions were wreaking havoc on the poor inhabitants of the present day Hogwarts. Since reuniting, the men had half formed the Marauders again and no one was safe from their pranks except Poppy, who they had a soft- spot for.

The greatest prank by far was slipping Minerva a gender change potion, locking her in her Animagus form, stuffing her full of catnip, and locking her and Mrs. Norris in a room together all night. Needless to say, the boys were subjected to a two-hour long lecture and yes, even a week's worth of detention even though they were adults and no longer students. Upon voicing their protests, they were given an extra week, Dumbledore had just twinkled away though anyone could hear his deep-bellying laughs coming from his office when Minerva had escaped, she hadn't been happy and it was rumored that he slept on the couch that week.

The three had gone through their memories every night and bonded, they had adjusted to their new and still changing life admirably. Many things had changed in the world around them though, now, Sirius was no longer an escaped convict but rather an innocent man, and even the Defense teacher, Remus was not scorned for being a werewolf, and for people who did treat him with disdain for it were promptly subjected to a triple prank form the Evanston boys, as everyone now called them, he taught History, while Sev still taught Potions.

They had taken up the Evanston estate when it appeared at Gringotts; they all lived half in Hogwarts, half in the Manor. When they three had found the memory room they had cried and laughed, both from sadness and longing, and happiness and embarrassment respectively.

The three shared Headship and were all Lord Evanston, whatever Harry was doing in the past made them have a lot of respect, power, and sway in the present, in both the dark and light families. While they enjoyed these days filled with fun and love and bonding, they all shared a deep longing for their father, Harry, who happened to be younger than them. But they didn't care and were working on a way to visit him in the past.

Upon learning about the falling out Harry had had with the other two- thirds of the broken Golden Trio, they too were subjected to pranks even the twins hadn't thought of. The combined powers and devious minds of the three Evanstons made for an interesting show for the rest of the school, including the professors.

Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall actually did a spit-take when Hermione and Ron were forced into the Great Hall at Breakfast with mini-flagpoles protruding from their heads. The catch was that the two were naked except for barrels held up by suspenders and the flags were actually their most embarrassing piece of underwear that said 'Harry's Bitch'; it gave the boys and girls of Hogwarts quite the show and was remembered for a long time, even now whenever anyone looked at Ron and Hermione someone would snicker and send the whole room into a fit of hysterical laughter, much to their chagrin, though it did make people wonder what happened to Harry. Fred and George had publicly bowed to their superior pranking prowess and were adopted as Marauder- Interns, they were given many original Marauder ideas and then unleashed on the world after producing the ideas for their joke shop.

Today though, it was an early morning and all three Evanston boys were doing what their past counterparts were, bouncing with excitement at the prospect of getting the memories of their first visit to the Ministry. Sirius and Remus were anxious to reacquaint with James and Sev was willing to give it a try, they wondered how their Hogwarts years would be and whenever they thought about it they would break into evil grins that seriously freaked out anyone near them. Though they were excited, they never would have guessed what they would receive with their next batch of memories.

In The Past

All four were finally ready to leave; they were to floo to the Atrium in the Ministry and take a tour around, the boys had begged Harry to let them talk to the Aurors.

Over the past year and a half that Harry had been in the past he had come out in the world as Hadrian 'Harry' James Evanston, he had donated honestly to many businesses with no strings attached, unlike the way Lucius Malfoy had bribed people. Harry had met the Minister many times, he had become a familiar face around the Ministry, and he had been granted an Order of Merlin second class for helping the Aurors catch a dark assassin assigned to kill the current Minister, Bagnold, even though he didn't work for the Ministry.

He had also been gifted a seat on the Wizengamot for the Evanston family and had helped pass bills and laws that while keeping the pureblood traditions alive, introduced new and modern things to the world, he also made sure to get a whole bunch of laws passed to protect Muggleborn, Half- Blood, Half Breed, and Creature rights, even house- elves.

Because he hadn't just barged in and demanded everything be changed to something muggle or modern, he had made many friends with the darker and neutral families, but also because of the protection laws he had helped pass, he had made friends with the lighter families.

Harry wasn't purposefully building a reputation but in his haste to make the world such a balanced place that Voldemort would have no hold with any witches or wizards, he had gained the Evanston family a lot of influence and sway, way more than even Dumbledore which was huge.

Anyway, as they were flooing it seemed that Sev and Sirius inherited Harry's knack for falling flat on his face after a floo, Remus stepped smoothly out of the floo and enjoyed himself by laughing at the misfortune of his brothers and father. Sev and Sirius had been indignant and Harry could smell a rising prank war when they got home, he had better polish his camouflage war helmet.

First in the tour, Harry let them admire the obsidian tiles that covered every wall and the floor along with throwing some coins in the Fountain of Magical Brethren. After that they went through each Department and Harry made the boys listen to some workers explain their jobs to them, their last stop before going to meet the Minister was of course the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE.

Once inside Harry had greeted every single person in their personally and allowed the boys to hear some stories from the field aurors that weren't too gruesome, the boys got a kick out of listening to some stories from Moody, he wasn't Mad-Eye yet though. Harry had laughed when Moody had screamed 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE!' and the boys had jumped and screamed, the auror trainees just watched them sympathetically, having been through the same for many years.

It was when Harry led the boys to the office of the Head Auror Charles Potter, that they met James Potter, same messy black hair, hazel eyes with a gleaming hint to mischief, and the same cocky grin that infuriated Lily in the future.

"Hello Lord Evanston, what can we do for you today?" Charles Potter asked, with a wary glance at his son, who was eyeing Sev, Sirius, and Remus with curiosity. Harry caught this and suddenly his plan didn't seem so brilliant, the original Marauders 'minus Peter' and Sev, a prankster and rising Potions Master himself, all four together in this building cannot be a good thing, for anyone.

"I've told you every time I come here to call me Harry, Mr. Potter." Harry said with a smile, he had been thrilled to get to know his grandfather and knew that if he was born again, he and his grandfather would get along swimmingly.

"And I've told you to call me Charles, so we're even, no what can we do for you?" Charles said, he still gave his son the occasional glance, as did Harry to his boys.

"I'm taking my boys for their first tour around the Ministry; I thought they'd love to meet the Head Auror. Boys, this is Head Auror Charles Potter and his son James, I believe he's your age," James nodded, "and Charles and James, these are my boys. This is Severus, Sirius, and Remus Evanston." Harry introduced, pointing to each one in return, James tentatively approached the three Evanstons and started a conversation.

Charles showed them into his office but kept the door open in case of an emergency, the office was very large but modestly decorated, a picture here or there of the Potters. The first time Harry had been in here he had stared at the picture of his Grandmother; she was absolutely gorgeous with her honey colored hair, warm hazel eyes, and near perfect figure. Harry could immediately see why his grandfather fell for her and hoped to meet her someday soon.

As Harry and Charles got caught up in their conversation they forgot to constantly check on their mischief-making boys and that would be their biggest mistake of the day.

As soon as the boys realized that their dads weren't paying attention they had snuck out of the DMLE department and had wandered around the Ministry until Remus came up with an idea.

"Hey guys, how about we shake up the Ministry? You know, give them something to do on such a slow day." Remus suggested with a waggling of his eyebrows, the other three boys gained evil grins and they quickly put their heads together.

They settled on a, in their opinion, mild prank to see how fast the Ministry would respond; since James also had a training wand they split into two teams, James and Severus together going upstairs while Remus and Sirius went downstairs.

"You guys ready for this?" Remus asked, he looked at the excited faces of his fellow pranksters and saw their nods. At the last minute it was Sirius who decided to be the voice of reason.

"You guys do know that if we are caught, we're all grounded for life right?" Sirius voiced his one concern, seeing the incredulous looks the other boys were giving him, Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Oh who the heck cares, let's do this!" Sirius exclaimed, they split up and ran to different lifts. On each floor, the two boys assigned to that floor would go into each bathroom, man and woman, and put random prank charms and jinxes on the toilets and sinks, and even the door handles.

Also, on each floor, they attached a time delayed alarm that would inevitably confuse everyone since it shouted out random directions to everyone in the building. The people would be confounded into following the directions and it would cause much chaos, which is what the boys were going for.

After they were done booby-trapping the floors with other pranks and obstacles, the four boys met back up and ran up to the Head Auror office. They sat in the same seats their dads had left them in and tried very hard to look angelic, apparently they succeeded.

Meanwhile, Harry and Charles were oblivious to the upcoming battle until there were sudden screams and the alarm began to sound. Charles and Harry stood up quickly and rushed out of the Head Auror office to check on their boys, upon seeing them looking fearful of the alarms, the two fathers stopped in front of them.

"Listen James, stay here and if you have to, use your wand okay?" Charles said seriously, James outwardly nodded and looked brave but on the inside he was beginning to rethink thios whole plan. His dad looked ready to fight dark wizards and when he found out it was all just a prank, he was going to explode.

"That goes for you three as well, stay together, you understand?" Harry said, he trusted his boys to not do anything stupid. Sev, Remus, and Sirius were also having second thoughts about the pranks but also outwardly nodded.

Charles and Harry rushed from the Auror Department brandishing their wands, only to be shocked into silence at the absolute chaos that they faced.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sight that met Harry and Charles was one that would be forever burned into their minds. There were so many colors, sounds, people, and err _things_ going on at one time. Running through each floor, the two men discovered that it was a different sort of chaos on each level.

One floor was completely turned into animals with rather odd habits, like a giraffe trying to climb the walls, and rabbits trying to beat up a lion that looked suspiciously like Moody. There were objects and color splats flying everywhere, the most random bursts of sound and other motion activated pranks.

There were half naked people running around, random and unorthodox directions being shouted from nowhere, lifts that whizzed about the building before dropping you off in a random corridor, walls that moved, floors that slid, plants and furniture that attacked anything that moved. It was pure chaos and both Harry and Charles had a sinking feeling in their stomachs. At the sight of the cross animal mutations that were rather…adventurous with each other, both men knew exactly who were to blame.

For the first time in the past thirty minutes, there was utter silence as both fathers amplified their voices and yelled, "BOYS!" The word echoed throughout the entire building and four very guilty boys squirmed in their seats outside the Head Auror's office.

"Dang, I told you we'd be caught." Sirius muttered. Severus nudged him with a glare.

"We already _knew_ that genius, but how's about we go at least enjoy what we've done before we're grounded forever?" He suggested. All simultaneously sighing, the four boys exited the Auror Department and soaked up the feeling of pure chaos and anarchy spilling throughout the building in waves.

"Holy," Remus began.

"Merlin's," Sirius picked up.

"Saggy," Sev continued.

"Balls." James finished.

This was wilder and way more awesome than any of them had expected. Some pranks had even joined and mutated into something completely unexpected. Four sets of wild eyes, three green and one hazel, took it all in. Hearing another shout for them by their dads, the boys looked at each other and gulped.

"Aw crap, come on!" James said. He grabbed Remus's and Sev's arms and dragged them while Sirius followed next to them. James had pulled them behind an overturned desk just as both Harry and Charles threw open the doors to the room they were in. They stormed down the middle of the room, magically moving many odd things.

Seeing how calm their expressions were, the boys were instantly that much more nervous. As soon as the two men disappeared into the Auror Department, with James leading them, they ran from the room and out into the full chaos. They ran, jumped, ducked, dodged, and slid past many of their own pranks, getting past way too many near misses.

They continued this with their dads on a manhunt for almost an hour before they were finally tracked down and corned in a room that spun and shot out random objects from the walls. As soon as Harry and Charles had stepped into the room, the four boys knew they were done.

Harry and Charles took a step towards them, and instantly the room began to spin like one of those rides at a carnival. The boys sat down and huddled up, while the men were thrown to the floor in a heap. They jumped up and as soon as they did, two huge globs of purple goop flew from the walls and hit each man in the face.

The boys couldn't help but snicker as it slid down their faces like egg yolk, until they caught sight of the identical glares. "What. Is. This?" Harry asked slowly, using his calm tone that meant that he was really pissed off.

Sirius was the only one brave enough to stammer out, "R-Remus's, err, _special_ pudding…" Only the Evanstons knew what that meant, and Harry's face paled.

"Holy Sh-" He was cut off by Sev.

"Dad, aren't you always telling us not to swear?" He said innocently. Harry shot him a glare.

"Haha." He said sarcastically.

"Come here." Charles stated. The boys slowly stepped forward, and about a foot from the two men, a bunch of odd shiny liquid poured from the ceiling onto them, covering them from head to toe. On top of that, glitter and sparkly specks descended on them.

"What is this?" James yelled.

"I don't know, it smells fruity!" Remus replied. All four boys tried to wipe it off, but as soon as they did, more would pour on them. Swiping a finger on Sirius's face, Harry sniffed the liquid, and immediately a huge grin appeared on his face.

"You know what it is, don't you?" Charles asked amusedly. Harry nodded.

"Are you familiar with muggle girl make-up called…lip gloss?" Harry asked with a huge smirk. All four boys gasped and began to struggle more to clean themselves. Both men looked at each other and fell to the ground in laughter. They hooted and tears even leaked from their eyes as they laughed at their sons' misfortunes.

The four boys looked indignant before gaining identical evil smirks and they pounced on the two men, covering them as well in the lip gloss and sparkles. The men yelled out in shock and soon a wrestling match began, with the men of course faking so as not to really hurt the boys. But then the boys began to shoot prank spells at them, and that's when an all out prank war began in that room.

An hour later, six tired males collapsed on the floor in surrender. It was quiet as all of them caught their breaths until Charles spoke.

"James…" He began.

"Dad, I'm," Charles cut off James excuse.

"No James, listen. What you four did was beyond disruptive…but it was also an amazing display of imagination, creativity, teamwork, and spell work. James, I won't ground you but you have to help clear up this mess, and since I know your mother must've been called, you have to tell her what happened." Charles said calmly.

All of the boys looked at him shocked, but then James shivered and groaned. "Aw geez Dad, not mom!" Charles chuckled and shrugged. "Your fault, come on now." He said standing up. He helped James up and nodded to the Evanstons before leading James out, but not before the boy waved to his new bestfriends.

"Dad we…" All three boys began at once, only for Harry to raise a hand.

"No, I quite agree with everything Charles said. Besides, I can't be mad at the boys who'll probably go down in history for single-handedly taking down the Ministry in the time frame of less than an hour." Harry said with a smirk. All of them stood up.

"Come on boys, let's go help reverse the chaos you all caused." He said wryly. The boys cheered and they dove back into the craziness, reversing and cancelling pranks where they could. It took them hours to fix everything and another hour for everyone to calm down enough to get back to work. Luckily, no emergencies had occurred that needed the Aurors' attention, so all was well.

Many of them were rather embarrassed at being taken down by four little boys but also congratulated them on their smarts. Needless to say, the Evanston boys definitely made a lasting impression on the Ministry, and they never made it to that meeting with the Minister like they were supposed to.

Floo addresses were exchanged as well as promises to get the two families, Evanston and Potter, together for various things, before the Evanstons returned home to their manor to sleep off the day's events. Somehow, an envelope full of pictures was delivered to Harry of that day, and they once again had to enlarge the memory room to add them all.

In The Future

As the three Evanston boys sat together in Sirius's private quarters, since his was the coziest, and began to get their memories of that day, they were all silent with shock and wide eyes.

"Holy shit." Remus whispered, breaking the silence. They all stared at each other, and then fell to the floor in laughter, similar to Harry and Charles had in the memories. They laughed until their faces hurt and their ribs ached, and then laughed some more.

"Oh sweet Merlin! Did you see…" Sirius gasped out.

"And all of the…" Severus added, clutching his sides.

"And then the…" Remus finished, wiping his eyes.

They all sighed happily as they settled back onto their various chairs. "I can't believe Harry didn't promptly ground our asses! We completely took down the bloody ministry for Merlin's sake!" Remus exclaimed. Sirius and Severus grinned largely at him.

"Exactly Remy, we took down the Ministry and Harry didn't ground us, be grateful!" Sirius admonished jokingly.

"Yeah, don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Severus added. They all looked at each other and burst into laughter again; this was too good.


End file.
